Supernormal Human Battle Royale
Description Mirai Nikki vs Creepypasta vs Higurashi vs Yandere Simulator vs Danganronpa vs Death Note. A battle between the most weirdest and insane, but badass protagonists in the history of horror and gore anime, manga and games. Each one of those six has a goal. Be it protecting his/her lover or having addiction to killing or even trying to become some sort of a god to this world, but who will survive to achieve his/her goal? Will Yuno see the stars with Yukiteru? Will Jeff force everyone to go to sleep? Will Rena live to protect Satoshi and tell everyone that they are liars? Will Ayano live to claim her Senpai for herself? Will Takumi show the most passionate killing today? Will Light live to make Kira rule the world to wipe it out of criminals? We don't know, but one thing is for sure: And that only one will pull it out alive. Find out in this Death Battle Royale! Interlude Yuno Gasai Tier: At least Small Building Level | Universe Level+ Key: Human | God Origin: Mirai Nikki Age: 14 (14-16 First Yuno) years old | Ten thousand for the essence of all measurements Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Excellent at wielding slashing and cutting weapons), Uncanny accuracy (she has killed people with toothpicks, pencils, cards, and other ordinary objects, hurling them with fatal accuracy), quite skilled in infiltration (she has in more than one occasion entered a building unnoticed even while it was protected by the police) | Same as before, but on a far higher scale, in additon to Flight, Time Manipulation (Like Murumuru, she can stop time), Spatial Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Abstract Existence (As the inheritor of Deus' powers, she can live in dreams of people. Her Cathedral of Causation exists as a metaphysical realm between the spaces of human imagination), Immortality (Types 1 and 4, Exists for the sole purpose of maintaining the universe, otherwise the universe would cease to exist), Non-Corporeal (Like Deus, her true form is that of a small stone, which is her core), Limited Resurrection (Can only revive the body but not the soul), Creation, Limited Fate Manipulation (Should scale to Deus, who controlled all of Akise Aru's actions throughout his life according to his will, but couldn't predict that he will gain a Future Diary), Darkness Manipulation (Like Deus, she can cover people and things in shadows, Nonexistence (Like Deus, she can erase the voids of whoever she wants), Power Bestowal (Like Deus, who granted Minene Uryu half of his powers and knowledge), Sealing (Should scale to Deus, who sealed Murumuru inside the Akashic Records), Power Nullification (Can seal others powers, just like Deus), Matter Manipulation (Like Minene Uryu, she can create artificial limbs out of her powers), Space-Time Manipulation (Shattered the boundary between the second and third world with a mallet), BFR (Banished Yukiteru to her pocket universe), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a pocket universe inside the Scope of Dreams for the sole purpose of Yukiteru living happily), Memory Manipulation (Like Murumuru, She can absorb, transfer, and erase memories), Illusion Creation (Like Murumuru, he can show people visions of the past as illusions), Size Manipulation (Like Murumuru, who shrunk the size of Deus' huge crown to fit her size), Omnipresence, Omnipotence, Omniscience #Physicality: *Strength:' '- Casually slices heads off.' '- Slices through several people with a single slash.' '- Casually cuts down grown up adults into half vertically, from the skull and down to the bottom.' '- Splits someone's head in half with a hatchet.' *Speed: '- Can casually move faster than the eye.' '- Can deflect knives thrown at her from close range.' '- Casually blitz multiple soldiers at once.' '- Can dodge sword swings, which are faster than the swing of a baseball bat, which can go at speeds reaching 16 m/s.' '- Can slice bullets out of thin air.' '- Dodged TNT sensory bombs at point blank range upon entering the peak of her human powers.' *Durability: '- Got zapped by a taser while her feet were wet.' '- Took hits from martial artists like Marco.' '- Got hit by a bomb that blew up an entire room, had a large wall falling on her back and was relatively fine.' '- The explosion of TNT sensory bombs that blew up an entire school building did absolutely nothing to her.' #Weapons: *Hatchet: '- Yuno's favourite weapon.' '- Can use it to split someone's head in half.' *Box Cutter: '- A normal box cutter that can be used in the same manner as a knife.' *Sledgehammer: '- Can be used to bash someone on the head, effectively causing blunt trauma and heavy damage.' *Knife: '- Can be used to slice someone's head off, gut someone, or even cut him/her in half.' '- Yuno used every single known kind of knives.' '- Can also be thrown as projectiles.' *Katana: '- A standard Katana which can be used to slice someone in half or cut pieces of them.' *Taser: '- A normal taser which can be used to stun others with an electric shock.' *Crossbow: '- A standard crossbow which has a 40 feet range.' *Smith and Wesson Model 36: '- A pocket revolver that has 6 bullets.' *Beretta 92 Pistol: '- A standard handgun that has 160 feet range.' '- Can hold up to 32 bullets.' *Heckler and Koch MP 5 Machine Gun: '- A standard machine gun that holds 30 bullets in the cartridge.' '- Has an effective range worth of 300 feet range.' *Flashbang Grenade: '- A standard flashbang that causes a bright explosion that can affect blindness.' #Equipment: *Yukiteru Diary: '- Yuno's Future Diary.' '- Gives her the future of Yukiteru Amano every 10 minutes.' '- Will change the Intel should a twist in the future occurs.' '- Is overall useless without the assistance of Yukiteru's Random Diary.' '- Will instantly die if it's damaged.' #Skills: *Intelligence: '- Her greatest assist.' '- Practically the main thing that made her alive throughout the entire series.' '- Figured out the 12th Future Diary User's ability to use Hypnosis.' '- Figured out the 5th Future Diary User's plan to poison her and Yukiteru.' '- Booby-trapped an entire hotel with simple, yet deadly and effective materials, such as a sickle in the elevator, large concrete burial trap, and gas traps.' '- Was smart enough to trick Yukiteru's friends by luring them into her trap.' '- Was smart enough to outwit Aru Akise, who was capable of outsmarting Deus himself and even MuruMuru.' #Supernatural Abilities: *Divine Yuno: '- Yuno's trump card.' '- The powers inherited from Deus EX Machina after winning the First World's Survival Game.' '- Allows Yuno to have full goverence over the entire universe alongside the Akashic Records, which are the information's of the entire universe.' '- With those powers, Yuno created a compressed universe only for Yukiteru where her existence is erased.' '- After reuniting with Yukiteru, she created an entire universe alongside him.' (Note: According to Deus, All of the special creatures that him or the inheritor of his powers create or even granted powers to has their powers and abilities. So all of the abilities that will be listed that would be made by other characters would legitally by theirs and his heirs, mainly Yuno and Yukiteru) #Divine Mode Powers and Abilities: *Abstract Existence: '-Deus stated that he can live in Yukiteru's Imagination.' *Non-Corpreal: '- Deus and the inheritors of his power has their true form existing in the form of the stone that grants them their powers and abilities.' *Immortality: '- The Cathedral of Causality exists as a metaphysical realm between the spaces of humans' imagination.' *Resurecction: '- On a limited scale.' '- Can only revive the body, but not the soul.' #Creation: '- Deus created Aru Akise and a demon named Gremory. It's also implied that he created MuruMuru.' '- A god can create an entire universe out of thin air.' *Fate Manipulation: '- On a limited scale.' '- Deus controlled the actions of Aru Akise, all accordingto his will. But he couldn't predict or control the fact that Anise would have a Future Diary.' *Darkness Manipulation: '- Deus can cover the forms of people that enters the Cathedral of Causality in shadows.' *Existence Erasure: '- Deus was going to erase Yukiteru and Yuno's existences and banish them from the Survival Game.' *Power Granting: '- Demonstrated when Deus gave half of his powers and knowledge to Minenne Uryuu.' *Space-Time Manipulation and Attacks: '- Can attack through space-time.' '- Demonstrated when Deus saved Minenne by phasing his hand to grab her and transport her to the Cathedral of Causality.' '- Demonstrated again when Yuno shattered the boundaries between the Third and the Second Worlds to reach Yukiteru.' *Sealing: '- Deus sealed 1st World MuruMuru in the Akashic Records.' *Power Nullification: '- Deus sealed the powers of 1st World MuruMuru away.' *Matter Manipulation: '- Minenne Uryuu can create artificial arms and limbs out of Deus' powers.' *BFR (Battlefield Removal): '- Yuno used the Scope of Dreams to BFR Yukiteru.' *Pocket Reality Manipulation: '- Yuno created the Scope of Dreams, A pocket reality realm in the form of a compressed universe where her existence is null.' *Memory Manipulation: '- MuruMuru can transfer, absorb and erase memories.' *Illusion Creation: '- MuruMuru can show the past of someone or something in the form of an illusion.' *Time Manipulation: '- Demonstrated when MuruMuru stopped time and ressureccted Yukiteru in Mirai Nikki: Paradox.' *Size Manipulation: '- Demonstrated when MuruMuru shrunk the size of Zeus's crown to fit it at her own head.' *Energy Manipulation: '- Demonstrated in the two battles that Minenee Uryuu had against both 1st World and 3rd World MuruMuru respectively.' '- Has shown to manipulate lightning energy, explosive energy and energy in its raw form in the form of compressed energy beams.' *Telekinesis: '- Demonstrated by Yuno when she was capable of moving the buildings and throw them with her own will to kill Yukiteru. She also has been shown to be capable of moving the Scope of Dreams telekinetically as well.' *Flight: '- Demonstrated multiple times by Yuno, Minenee, Yukiteru and MuruMuru.' *Causality Manipulation: '- Deus and his inheritors can control the laws of reality and causalities as a whole.' '- Was Demonstrated when Yuno altered the knife in her hand to make it the reason of her death.' #Feats: '- Obliterated the First World by leaving it.' '- Killed the 12th Diary User.' '- Killed the 5th Diary User.' '- Killed Ai, one half of the 7th Diary User.' '- Would have collapsed the Second World if it wasn't for her decision to spare Yukiteru and kill herself.' '- Would have killed Yukiteru if it wasn't for her love for him.' '- Swiftly outsmarted Aru Anise and injured and killed him. It should be noted that Akise took a vice grip from Deus and was still pretty much alive. Deus himself by swinging his arm can create a fissure that can fit the size of a small building.' '- Created a universe of her own in the Scope Of Dreams.' '- Created a universe alongside Yukiteru.' #Weaknesses: '- Mentally ill Yandere.' '- Insane.' '- Her Diary is useless if it doesn't involve Yukiteru.' '- She would die instantly if her phone is damaged.' Jeff The Killer Tier: '''At least '''City Level Name: Jefferey Woods Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Male Age: At the time of his psychotic emerging, 12 (now likely upper teens) Classification: Psychotic Teenager, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Mental Breakdown, Anesthesia, Enhanced Senses (His senses are so sharp due to him training them to compensate for his dull eyesight), Stealth Mastery, Skilled Knife Wielder, Supernatural Dexterity, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Knowledge, Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerated from gunshots to his head and previous stabs to his chest, as well as a log being shoved up to his torso), Resurrection, Auditory Hallucination Creation, Time Slow, Animal Summoning (Can summon rats, which varies in size from small dogs to larger than the player) #Physicality: *Strength: '- Broke a kid's wrist with ease.' '- Caused a kid to puke just by punching him.' '- Strong enough to stop a kid's heart with a punch.' '- Broke a man's arm.' '- Can toss full grown men.' '- Can easily capture and restrain many of his victims, most of them being grown adults, some larger than him.' '- Even before his corruption, was able to fight off bullies rather quickly.' *Speed: '- Dodged shotgun fire.' '- Evaded rapid gun fire.' '- Sidestepped two swift punches aimed at him.' *Durability: '- Tanked leaping out of a window and crashing on the floor.' '- Tanked getting stabbed in the shoulder.' '- Survived being burned alive (although he was hospitalized).' '- Survived carving his mouth to only smile.' '- Survived burning off his eyelids.' '- Tanked getting kicked in the balls and was barely effected.' '- Can survive broken bones, burning/collapsing houses, and many severe wounds, injuries, and blood loss.' '- Will shrug off certain cuts and wounds, almost feeling glad because of the pain.' '- Sometimes intentionally harms himself, and enjoys the taste of blood.' '- Survived a speeding ball of fire launching directly into his face coming from a Flare Gun.' '- Kept going after a lamp was shattered over his head.' #Weapons: *Knife: '- Can be used to stab or cut his victims.' '- Can also be tossed at his foes.' '- Absolutely loves this weapon.' '- Is able to take on armed policemen with relative ease, usually with just this knife.' *Lighter: '- Uses it to burn off eyelids.' '- Can also start fires.' *Syringe: '- Rather old-looking, presumably filled with some kind of anesthetic or poison.' *Scalpel: '- Another cutting tool.' #Skills: *Intelligence: '- Often very creative.' '- Can hack his foes computer to scare them.' '- Can convincingly fake being dead, still being somewhat conscious in the coroner’s room.' '- Enjoys using mental trickery/mind torture to psyche out his victims.' '- Can hack police computers.' '- Skilled in stealth and avoiding gunfire.' #Supernatural Abilities: *Regeneration: '- Obtained after having been burned alive when a nurse injected him with a chemical serum.' '- Allows him to regenerate from his heart being pulverized and stabbed, getting shot to the head by bullets and a log shoved to his abdomen.' #Feats: '- Beat up 3 bullies alone.' '- Killed Randy and defeated his gang.' '- Killed his parents.' '- Has killed many people in his days in many horrific ways.' '- Stabbed Dan in the neck and let him bleed to death.' '- Slaughtered Sandra.' '- Killed Bill.' '- Fought Jane the Killer and killed her.' '- Fought Slenderman and tied with him, even forced Slenderman to retreat when he was incapitated.' #Weaknesses: '- Overall human and CAN be hurt and even killed by traditional human means.' '- Can be blinded by anger.' '- Mentally unstable, to say the least, often leading to an unfocused/cluttered mind.' '- Prone to incredibly vivid hallucinations/nightmares.' '- Has trouble with foes that have equal or greater control of the situation (i.e. Jane in the beginning).' '- Getting harmed too much will still severely effect him, and he can presumably die from things that would instantly kill a normal human.' '- Due to a lack of eyelids it's possible one could blind him.' Rena Ryuuguu Tier: Small Building Level | Outerverse Level Key: Base | Full Power Origin: Higurashi - When They Cry, 07 Theatre Age: 15 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist (One shot a martial artist), Statistics Amplification and Physics Manipulation with Kawaii Mode (Enhances speed, strength, and durability and negates the laws of physics if she sees something cute) | Same as before, but on an unfathomably higher scale than previously, in addition to: True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Sees lower layers containing universes, countless realms, higher-dimensions, and nothingness as fiction, in the forms of Fragments, books, and chessboards which she can manipulate as she pleases), Gravity Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Attack, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Absorption (Voyagers can consume other Voyagers), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Reactive Evolution, Clairvoyance / Cosmic Awareness (Can peer into Fragments and specializes in finding "impossible" ones), Creation and Existence Erasure, Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Sealing, can imprison opponents within other Fragments or knock them into the Sea of Oblivion, 4th Wall Awareness, Abstract Existence (Exists on par the likes of Lambdadelta and Bernkastel), Acausality, Omnipresence, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly; even if the entirety of her existence is completely erased and lost to the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories, she can regain her form just by thinking), Resurrection (Should have all of the powers and abilities that Bernkastel and Lambdadelta have due to being in an existence comparable to them) #Physicality: *Strength: '- Knocked out each friend with one punch.' '- Sliced through Teppei's skull.' '- Broke out of a large rope bondage with ease.' '- Broke Rina's arm.' '- Took down Yamainu soldiers with her nata.' '- One-shot a martial artist.' *Speed: '- Blocked the aim of a shotgun blast with her nata.' '- Outran two men while carrying someone on her back.' '- Easily caught airsoft bullets.' '- Dodged a point blank gunshot.' '- Has been described to move at supersonic speeds more than once.' *Durability: '- Could still fight after being shot in the shoulder.' '- Took a beatdown from Rina.' '- Took a beating with a baseball bat.' #Weapons: *Nata: '- A traditional Japanese hatchet.' *Axe: '- A motherfudging axe.' *Baseball Bat: '- A regular metal baseball bat.' *Ironclad Nata: '- A more powerful version of the ordinary nata.' '- It's much heavier and severs Rena's movements when wielded.' *Grenades: '- Can toss grenades as a long range attack.' *Firebombs: '- A firebomb made out of gasoline that is enough to blow up an entire classroom and maybe even a school.' *KFC Colonel Bomb: '- A giant prop that can be thrown through the air and explodes in a giant ball of fire.' '- Looks like a KFC colonel for some reason.' #Supernatural Abilities: *Oyashiro's Curse: Hinamizawa Syndrome: '- A psychiatric disease found in Hinamizawa.' '- Caused by a parasitic ant that resides in the brain.' '- Causes anxiety and paranoia which can force the person to commit strange and violent acts, including suicide and murder.' *Kawaii Mode: '- Triggered when Rena sees something cute.' '- Increases her speed, strength, and durability.' '- In this state, the laws of physics doesn't apply to her.' *Voyager: '- In 07 Theatre, Rena was seen existing in a higher dimensional existence comparable to that of Lambdadelta and Bernkastel, so it's legit that she has all of their Voyager powers and abilities.' #Feats: '- Survives in more arcs than any of the other main characters.' '- Has the highest kill count in the series.' '- Remembered events from separate timelines.' '- Killed Rina and Teppei Houjou.' '- Took an entire school hostage and rigged it to explode.' '- Overwhelmed Keiichi Maebara in a fight.' '- Along with her friends, set up traps to take down the Yamainu.' '- Along with Keiichi, evaded, killed, and manipulated an army of men.' #Weaknesses: '-Mentally and emotionally unstable.' '-The Hinamizawa Syndrome increases the chance of committing suicide.' '-Can be somewhat clumsy.' '-Kawaii Mode is very unlikely to occur in a DEATH BATTLE (Unless she sees something really really cute while trying to murder someone) and will deprive Rena from any type of rational thought and strategy.' Yandere-Chan Tier: Street Level, likely Wall Level | City Block Level to City Level Key: Base '''| '''Modes Origin: '''Yandere Simulator '''Age: Around 17 Power and Abilities: 'Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Physical Characteristics with the powers of Demons, Lack of emotions, Weapon Mastery, Very manipulative, Stealth Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Mind Manipulation (Can brainwash her opponents), Teleportation, Summoning (Can summon demons via the Demonic Ritual), Pseudo-Flight, Limited Body Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (The 10 limbs that surround her, which obtained from the Pain Demon can cause immense pain to others by dismembering them by only touching), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fire from her hands which she obtained from the Flame Demon) | Same as before, in addition to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon Bad Romance, her Stand, to send flurry of punches at her opponent), Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Teleportation (Capable of teleporting himself, others, and his own attacks at will, using this ability to make opponents easier to hit or prevent them from moving), Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route. This likely only works under the rules of Sans' own universe, which he exploited to do this.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL, therefore, damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Ice Manipulation (With Cirno Mode), Statistics Amplification and Limited Shapeshifting (With Cyborg Mode, Falcon Mode, Punch Mode and Galo Mode respectively), One Hit Kill and Poison Manipulation (With Ebola Mode. Anyone that Yandere-chan touches would die instantly with Ebola virus), Flight and Levitation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Proximity to the Slender Man is often said to trigger a "Slender sickness"; a rapid onset of paranoia, nightmares, and delusions, capable of turning people into his servants/“proxies”), Limited Technological Manipulation (Distorts any technology within its proximity), Body Control (Able to stretch its limbs and torso), Size Manipulation, Fear Aura, Possession/Mind Control, Invisibility, Radiation Manipulation (Specifically Sigma Radiation), Shapeshifting (Capable of disguising itself to match its surroundings), Able to alter its voice to mimic another’s, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation '#Physicality: *Strength: '- Can lift (and drag) a human body effortlessly' '- Takes down students with one hit' '- Can push around heavy dumpsters that could have a corpse inside and filled to the brim with trash' '- By Week 10, she is able to lift and throw full-grown men off rooftops (and this is possibly her best feat of lifting)' '- Can toss a body into a furnace with just as little effort' '- Usually can land a fatal blow on victims on her first stab, or just with one hit with a blunt object' '- Able to overpower the toughest teacher in the school, where all teachers in the school are trained in self defense' '- She is also able to win against a martial arts master' '- During her training, she eventually was able to punch a punching bag hard enough to break the chain ' '- Can stab a knife straight into a skull with ease' '- If Senpai is in danger, she gets a boost of power and determination, so you can guess what would happen to her strength' *Speed: '- Fastest runner of all her classmates' '- Runs down the stairs in one second' '- Can kill 5 people in around 15 seconds' '- Kills people fast enough that they are unable to react most of the time' '- If Senpai is in danger, she gets a boost of power and determination, so her speed could increase if this happened' *Durability: '- Able to take hits from trained martial arts experts (specifically Budo Masuta, who has never lost a single fight)' '- Can handle being slammed into the ground' '- Has some pain endurance' '- Pinched her arm until it bled (Crush Crush)' '- If Senpai is in danger, she gets a boost of power and determination.' #Weapons: *Katana '- About as long as her leg' '- Can make a cut bad enough to make someone bleed out in a few seconds in one swipe ' *Knife '- About as long as her hand' '- Like the katana, one jab from this can make someone bleed out in a few seconds' *Scissors '- Just the size of ordinary scissors' '- Will not make her be seen as suspicious ' '- Like other weapons, one stab will lead to bleeding out in short time' *Syringe '- Can be used to stab someone and make them pass out' *Poison '- Used to poison someone to kill them' '- Will leave no evidence of murder' '- Emetic Poison will simply make someone sick instead of killing them' *Screwdriver '- Look like normal screwdrivers' '- Like you'd expect, will cause someone to bleed out quickly from one stab' '- Can unscrew the lightswitch in the bathrooms so someone can be electrocuted' *Box Cutter '- A box cutter' '- You know what it does by now, with the bleeding and whatnot' *Baseball Bat '- Would be used as anyone would use a baseball bat to beat someone up' *Circular Saw '- Can be used for dismemberment' *Energy Sword '- Only used when Cyborg Mode is activated' '- Can dismember anyone in your way' *Fire Extinguisher '- Can be used as a bludgeoning tool' *Ritual Knife '- Used during a Demon Ritual' *Shovel '- Can be used as a bludgeoning tool' '- Can also bury bodies' *Dumbell '- Can be used to crush students, or anyone' *Axe '- Able to chop people up with it' *Magical Girl Wand '- When she hits someone with it, red hearts will begin to flutter around her for a short amount of time' *Bike '- Rides it very well, and can somehow do jumps with it' #Supernatural Abilities: *Yandere Vision '- When Yandere Vision is activated, everything becomes blurry and time slows down' '- Yandere Vision allows her to see characters and objects of interest through walls' '- The only people she can specifically see are her rivals and Senpai' '- A loophole to this would be to count her opponent in the DB as a Rival' *Flame Demon Mode '- Obtained from making the Flame Demon Ritual with the Ritual Knife' '- Yandere-Chan's pupils will turn white and she will gain the ability to levitate' '- She will also be able to shoot fire from her hands' *Pain Demon Ritual '- Obtained from making the Pain Demon Ritual with the Ritual Knife' '- Yandere-Chan's pupils will turn white and she will gain the ability to levitate' '- Ten white bloody hands will appear around her, and any contact with them would cause dismemberment.' *Bad Romance Mode '- Bad Romance appears behind Yandere-Chan and will throw a rapid flurry of attacks at whoever Yandere-Chan wants to hurt' '- Reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' *Bad Time Mode '- Yandere-Chan will resemble Sans from Undertale' '- She will be able to use his attacks from his boss battle (Gaster Blasters, bones, etc.)' *Cirno Mmode '- Reference to Cirno from Touhou' '- Yandere-chan's outfit and hair becomes blue, her skirt changes to look like the bottom of Cirno's dress, and white "ice" wings grow out of her back' '- She can shoot ice out of her hands to kill anyone from far away, provided there are no obstacles in her path' *Cyborg Mode '- Yandere-Chan's outfit changes into a black cyborg suit with a neon blue visor ' '- She will acquire an Energy Sword (see above) that can dismember anyone in her way' '- Her speed will be increased' *Ebola Mode '- Yandere-chan becomes deathly pale with pink pigtails that resemble the Ebola virus ' '- Anyone she touches will die instantly' *Falcon Mode '- Yandere-Chan dons a full body suit of Captain Falcon' '- She will punch forward very fast, sending anyone in her way flying up into the air' '- She will move very fast, making it slightly difficult to move around in tight spaces' *Galo Mode '- Gives Yandere-chan tanned skin, gold bracelets, sunglasses and Super Saiyan hair.' '- Yandere-Chan is able to "power up"' *Punch Mode '- Yandere-Chan will become bald and don One Punch Man's outfit' '- She will be able to use his iconic punch' *Slender Mode '- Makes Yandere-chan's uniform turn a very dark grey, her skin turn completely white, her eyes turn blank, and her body shape resemble that of Slenderman' '- Can use Slenderman's abilities in this form' '- Her sanity is low on this mode' #Feats: '- Gets away with murdering the students and staff of her school on the daily' '- Has stalked Senpai successfully without him knowing' '- Manages to kill her rival' '- Wins Senpai’s affection' '- Was a guest character in the game Crush Crush' '- Killed some people in a movie theatre (Crush Crush)' '- Has stabbed a cosmic being and was laughed at (Crush Crush)' '- Spooked Dark Mio, the embodiment of evil, when she stared into her eyes' '- Managed to escape from Fumi, a highly intelligent woman from the future, when she was detected by her sensors (Crush Crush)' #Weaknesses: '- Insane.' '- Obsessed with Senpai' '- Killing people feeds her insanity, which causes her to turn into a mindless killer, throwing caution in the air and blindly swinging in the battlefield' '- Her Modes allow her to copy the strength, abilities, and speed of those she takes their modes only. Therefore, she is a glass cannon in her Modes' '- Cannot use more than one Mode in a time' Takumi Hijirihara Tier: ''' '''Town Level. Varies with Super Murder Mimicry Origin: '''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer '''Age: Unknown, likely in his teens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Knife User, Shockwave Generation (Blew the roof of an entire compound by swinging his knife, just to decapitate a murderer), Power Mimicry (Has the mysterious ability to copy the way of someone killing others, with his method being way better than that of the original murderer), Can cut apart humans, so that the parts reattach upon falling back on the body (Sliced off Misaki Asano's head to take out the bomb collar on her neck, making her head fly to the air. When he took the collar away from her, her neck and head fell on her body and she was very alive, as if nothing happened), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Juzo Sakakura stated that Takumi has no possibility of despair) and Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ruruka Ando's sweets, which have the ability to control the minds of others) #Physicality: *Strength '- Easily Superhuman' '- Can take down weakened clones of Mukuro Ikusaba' '- Can match Shuji Fujigawa, who can rip the door of a metal locker with one hand' *Speed '- Can move faster than bullets' '- Deflected a flurry of fireworks back at the person who fired them, then he got off of the tall skyscraper he was on before the deflected fireworks had hit Takumi's enemy while he was carrying Misaki Asano in his arms' '- Cut the tips off of four pistols before the people who were holding them noticed' '- Easily comparable to Mukuro Ikusaba, who can move at 2.5% the speed of light' *Durability '- Survived being impaled (Though later he nearly bleed out)' '- Fought Shuji Fujigawa' #Weapons: *Knife '- A normal knife' '- Sharp enough to cut down several building-sized fireworks in half' '- Can cut buildings in half with it' '- Can decapitate people with ease' '- Can hit enemies that are outside of Takumi's range... somehow...' #Supernatural Abilities: *Super Murder Mimicry '- Can somehow copy the abilities of his opponents, and copy their methods of killing others, but up to a far greater degree.' '- Can even copy a killing method by merely looking at a picture of it or even hearing about it.' '- Seems to also copy the speed of his enemies, as he always speed blitzes them rather casually.' *Supernatural Sharpness '- Cut off Misaki's head to get rid of the collar bomb, and when her head fell back on its place, she was pretty much very alive' #Feats: '- Solved murder cases from anywhere between a day to a minute' '- Stole every bit of documented evidence of someone's existence in one night' '- Cut a firework, that was multiple stories tall, in half' '- Deflected a flurry of fireworks back at the person who fired them. Then he got off of the tall skyscraper he was on before the deflected fireworks had hit Takumi's enemy while he was carrying someone' '- Cut a building in half' '- Killed an entire group of people with one slash, including those who weren't near him' '- Moved faster than a bullet' '- Equalled the other Killer Killer in strength who was able to rip off a metal locker door with one hand' '- Survived being impaled (Though later he nearly bleed out)' '- Cut the tips off of four pistols before the people who were holding them noticed' '- Cut someones head off in such a way that when it fell back on the person's neck they were fine' '- Managed to escape the pursuit of the Future Foundation' #Weaknesses: '- Is still human' '- Falls in love easily, which in turn causes him to have heart attacks' "Things like murderers, these types of odd crimes... from the bottom of my heart, I love them more than anything" Light Yagami Tier: Athlete Level. Unknown '''with The Death Note '''Name: Light Yagami, Kira (name used by the general public and media), L, God Origin: Death Note Gender: Male Age: 18, 23 after timeskip Classification: Student, Death Note User, Detective Powers and Abilities: Death Manipulation (Can kill any human as long as he knows their face & name by writing their name in the Death Note), Genius Intelligence, exceptionally skilled in psychological manipulation, Durability Negation (with Death Note), One Hit Kill, Disease Manipulation, and Limited Fate Manipulation (with The Death Note) #Physicality: *Strength '-SAYS he could probably overpower a grown woman' '-Can do a bit of damage to L with his punches' '-Sent L flying across a small room with a single punch to the face' '-Knocked away an officer, Mogi's, hand' *Speed '-Generally a pretty quick thinker' '-Keeps up with L in a game of Tennis, who was a Junior Champion over in Britain' *Durability '-Had the stamina to write names down for 4 days straight with barely any sleep, Consider also that he's still a student taking classes' '-Tanks attacks from L' '-Was still moving after being shot in the hand' '-Survived a gunshot to the side' '-Despite sustaining too bullet wounds dragged himself away towards Ryuk' #Weapons/#Supernatural Abilities: *The Death Note '-The Notebook of a Death God' '-Ryuk dropped it into the Human World where it was found by Light' '-The Notebook has a set of rules that Ryuk himself wrote down in the book' '-Anyone who possesses the Death Note or even a small piece of it can see Ryuk' '-The human who's name is written in the book will die' '-The Note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name' '-If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen' '-If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack' '-After writing the cause of Death, details on the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds' '-If the cause of death is written as a Heart Attack it the time of death can be manipulate' '-Unlike Shinigami, Light doesn't extend his life by killing people' '-The cause of Death can be manipulated as much as Light wants as long as it is within the realm of possibility' '-Anything can be used to write in the Death Note as long as it is able to make understandable letters' '-Anyone can use the Death Note as effectively as Light as long as they have even a small piece of paper from it' '-Can set the deaths of targets in advance as long as he puts the name in front of the cause and time of death' '-Won't affect those under 780 Days Old' '-The Death Note becomes useless if a name is spelled 4 times wrong' '-The Death Note is useless if an alias is written down' '-Can not have someone die in a way that will immediately end the lives of others' '-Can obviously use suicide as a cause of death' '-Can change the cause of Death as long as it's within 6 minutes and 40 seconds' '-If Light loses the Death Note he has 490 Days before he loses complete ownership of it' '-Can lend people the Death Note to be used' '-Can't kill people the age of 124 and onward' '-Can't kill people with only 12 minutes to live left' '-The Death Note will never run out of pages' '-Can erase his memories by relinquishing ownership of the Death Note back to a Shinigami' #Feats: '-Was destined to find the Death Note that fell into the Human World' '-Met the Shinigami Ryuk' '-Surprised even Ryuk with the progress he made only 5 Days after getting the Death Note' '-Using the Death Note set out to create Utopia' '-Became a center of attention for Interpol because of his actions' '-Became such a problem that Interpol require the assistance of L' '-Ended up becoming an ultimate rival to L' '-Throughout a good portion of the manga repeatedly came up with complex plans to avoid being caught' '-Outsmarted the NPA on a few occassions' '-Was the Junior High Champion Tennis Player in 1999 and 2000' '-Beat L in a game of Tennis' '-Became the object of affection for another wielder of a Death Note' '-Entered a relationship with the other Death Note wielder' '-Was close to finding L's true identity' '-Found away to completely erase his memories of his life as Kira' '-Joined L and the rest of the Task force in an effort to stop Kira' '-L himself said Light would make a great successor' '-Not only did he devise an extremely complex plan involving the loss of his own memory, but despite it being insanely centered around pure luck it went off without a hitch as he planned' '-Subsequently killed L once and for all' '-In the process also killed Watari and the Shinigami Rem' '-Became L' '-For 5 years acted as both Kira and L ruling over the world with his Death Note' '-Began dealing with the "True Successors" Mellow and Near' '-Was able to deal with Mellow after an arduous process' #Weaknesses: '-Physicality is absolute garbage' '-Requires the face and real name of someone before he can kill them' '-Is very unwilling to take the Eye Deal' '-MASSIVE God Complex' '-Can be outsmarted, Granted it takes someone who's just as smart or smarter than he is' '-Some of Light's better plans required the use/help of other people' '-His normal personality (Should he erase his memories again) won't manipulate the emotions of others, especially women' '-Ryuk is capable of killing Light. He did this at the end of the series' '-It is a rule that those who own Death Note will be killed by the Shinigami, meaning that Ryuk will be killing Light before anyone else. Doesn't mean Ryuk will interfere and stop someone from killing Light, Since that'll kill him too' '-Without access to even a scrap of the Death Notes paper Light pretty much can't do anything' '-Goes a bit insane if he's backed into an extremely desperate situation, such as when he was close to being caught begged Ryuk to kill his enemies, which is what got Ryuk to finally kill Light' Pre-Battle KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time For A Death Battle Royale! Death Battle Category: Muhammedmco Category: Human Related Death Battles Category: Death Battles with Crazy Characters Category: 'Horror' themed Death Battles Category:What if? Death Battles Category:Anime Related Death Battles Category:Manga Related Death Battles